Sinister Six
The Sinister Six is the team that started it all. Headed by Gary "Iceman" Martin the Sinister Six has paved the way for many, many, many other websites to come. After Gary's death it has shut down. Currently it's maintained by The Mechanical Maniacs as a tribute to their old friend Gary. Visit the Sinister Six. Team Roster Current roster of the Sinister Six : *Cut Chan - Britt *Guts Man - Erik *Ice Man - Gary *Bomb Man - Rich *Fire Man - Ben *Elec Man - Leon Former members of Sinister: *Elec Man - Odin *Bomb-Chan - Fushidane (although never in the epilogue series itself) *Guts man - Tim *Cutman - Jason *Fire Man - IRA *Bomb Man - Scott *ElecMan - Andon *Elec Man - Edward Fictional History Pre-Sinister Six After the events of Megaman 1, the Robot Masters all retired and adopted human-like forms and new names. They lived in obscurity until they read an advertisement ran by the Mayor of Melaopolis' about an audition to form a formal team of heroes to protect the city. Unfortunately S Club 7 got there first and the Six didn't get the job. However, they have no powers and were unable to stop an attacking City Garage in their first outing. With the Club on the ropes and Sinister Six transform and quickly dispatch their adversary. All this was witnessed by a time travelling Magma Dragoon (aka Ben, of the X-Force) who wanted to ensure the Six was chosen as Megalopolis' defenders and the S Club 7. With that done they move into an abandoned mansion at a secret location which becomes their permanent base of operations. Season 1 The Six had many random adventures. They met Nsync and preformed in front of a crowd as the group was trapped in their dressing room. They ruined a game show about Megaman trivia by pretending they didn't know anything about it. The Sinister Six and the X-Force has their first full meeting when Super Chaos was stealing weapons in the X-Force's time. The X-Force rush in to stop him, but the Cyclops teleports them all into the Sinister Six's base, 100 years in the past using a time machine he somehow has (stolen from the Sinister Six? Or maybe the X-Force?) Acting quickly the Six attacks SC while he's boasting of his plans and are sucked into the future, leaving the X-Force in the past. In the future Super Chaos has already planted bombs in Sky Lagoon and Bombman helps the Six to locate and dismantle them shortly before they explode. They then encounter Double who they beat and find Super Chaos just as he finds the living weapon he's looking for. In a rush SC activated his time machine and they all get teleported into the past aboard a space station. SC manages to capture Gary and disappear while the Six bump into the X-F (minus MD) who are also, conveniently, on the space station. Meanwhile, on planet earth, SC has imprisoned MD and Gary in a stadium and forces them to fight, but Mr. Dragoon interrupts their evenly matched fight and points out it's futility. Together they overcome the barrier surrounding their arena and easily beat Super Chaos together. He informs the two that he placed a bomb into the uncontrollable Living Weapon he stole and that it's been activated while the teams are still aboard the space station. After an intense fight both teams manage to still the Living Weapon before it explodes, allowing both teams to escape, minus Edward (Elecman) who had been injured saving Gary and Scott. The resulting explosion presumably killed the Sinister Six member. However, Scorpion was still alive and kicking. News footage of Scorpion on a rampage got the Six out of their malaise after Edward's death and gave them new motivation to keep on going. The battle was intense and the Six got through it tanks to a surprise attack by Andon who joined the team shortly afterwards. Season 2 The very first epilogue of Season 2 would give us long time foe "Iceman Red." While Super Chaos is attacking the town on one place Red is attacking in another and Gary heads off to stop his "clone," but misses him before transforming into Ele-lephant and annoying the rest of the team. In "The Backstreet Project meets the sinister Six" Red tells Gary about his origins and they're confirmed (In "The Sinister Six VS The Insidious Six") by a dream Gary has of the moment Red went berserk and fought Megaman (presumably Red sent him this dream telepathically). In the events of "Year of the Fox" Super Chaos, using Mewthree, curses the Six. At first it seems ineffective, but they soon discover he's locked them in their Robot Master form. Later, when fighting Sailor T, Gary is hit with a lightning strike which turns Gary into Spilt Mushroom. Gauntlets hows up to explain that this has made him like DC's Captain Marvel and that he can use the word "SHAZAM" to turn back into Iceman (which he does). Meanwhile Ben, who has been turned into Pyro, is on the hunt for his missing X-Force teammates. He targets the villains of the era in his search first - Super Chaos, Dr. Wily, Bass, Scorpion, City Garage, and even George Lucas. They flock to the Sinister Six's base to beg for help and that's when Pyro catches up to them and demands help in finding the X-Force. After an intense fight, in which Pyro holds his own against the entire Sinister Six and Scorpion, he's finally bested by an enraged Andon's Elec Beams and a relatively small fight with Gary (who recognizes him as Ben). After getting him in a hold he's able to forcible change him back by using the word "SHAZAM" to call lightning down on both of them, revealing himself to be the new Split Mushroom. After they finish fighting they hear news that Red and Double are attacking the Megalopolis Spaceport. And, somewhere along the line, it's revealed that Mr. Dragoon has escaped to trouble the Mechs in their own adventures. With the other teams busy (and the rest of the Six on ice) Gary and MD team up to stop Double and Red. They reveal they've teamed up, basically, because the X-Force and S6 are friends. Red helps Double kidnap the X-Force. It's a quick battle and both villains retreat. They happen to meet the Backstreet Project there (they were trying to stop Red and Double before MD and the Six showed up) and were happy to help our heroes track Double down to his volcano base in Hawaii. Unfortunately N'synch (and Stan Lee) shows up (Double has given them "dark amulets" to give them power and they coerce Stan Lee into helping them ... for a hot minute) and messes that up. Cut and Bomb annoy Stan Lee who turns them into Kirbys. Having defrosted the rest of the Six go to the Mechanical Maniacs to help track down Gary (which they do) and they offhandedly find out Double has purchased the volcano base. They do battle with him and find he's even more powerful than they realized, having absorbed the abilities of many other villains. They battle is interrupted when they receive a warning about the new X-Force. As the fight goes one MD and Gary manage to find and revive the missing members of the X-Force. Double sees them (somehow) and attacks and Cyber Peacock sends the Mechs, the S6 (minus Gary), Stan Lee, and the Backstreet Project to Maui to get them to safety as the X-Force use their overbearing power to defeat Double ... by destroying most of Maui and killing the thousands who live there (although the epilogue ends with everyone laughing and the S6 vacation there in the very next epilogue, so it's all good). Season 3 Forte Chan aka Classi Cal makes her first appearance in "Sinister Six.EXE Part 1" as the Six run in order to protect her against the rampaging Robot Masters - turned - EXE Navis under the control of the newly made Life Virus. Unfortunately she'd already been turned into Bass.EXE herself. Eventually every robot in the world - including the Mechanical Maniacs, Cossack's Creations, and The Tech Tyrants - became infected until only Cutman was left. The scissor based robot overcame his own doubts and the forces of evil to destroy Life Virus and return everyone to normal. At this point Red, through Neo Dragoon, had destroyed the X-Force's timeline. Gary would survive, but Ben would be reverse-reincarnated as Heatman of Wily's Warriors. In a desperate plan Gary is sent back through time to stop Red before he ever got started, by destroying him before he went back through time and became almost all powerful. The team correctly reasons that Red wasn't sent to the dawn of time as he claimed, but tot he Star Wars universe during Episode 2. Due to Gary's lack of Star Wars knowledge Searchman of the Robotic Raiders would accompany him and Scott would also randomly be chosen. They would have to use a green crystal to get back, however, because the time machine had been damaged (presumably when Red destroyed the X-Force's timeline). During their adventure in episode 2 the team run afoul of Anakin Skywalker, but eventually teams up with him and Obi Wan Kenobi. They quickly proceed to spoil everything about Star Wars to the confused Jedi (who can sense their sincerity) which negates a lot of the entire franchise. With a sense of fairness Yoda uses the Force to find Red for Gary and Red senses it and immediately teleports to the Jedi Council chambers. Gary freaks out on Red, but the latter is just confused about what's going on and doesn't understand why his double would hate him. The Jedi don't sense evil in Red. Gary concludes that spoiling Star Wars for the characters themselves averted the Clone Wars and that they had averted the events that would give Red his enormous power. With the power in the crystal only containing enough power for three being they leave a seemingly-reformed Red with the Jedi and return. However, the timeline hasn't changed at all leaving Gary to wonder where it all went wrong. Ice VS Red stars with an echo of the MM8 opening scene and then shifts to City Garage. After a brief battle the Six hear of a meteor strike on the outskirts of Megalopolis (which, unknown to all, brings the insect-like Pulzar to Earth). While they don't deem it important, Dr. Wily (with Bass at his side) does and, in a fit of unoriginality, goes to the meteor site to steal a potential new energy source. However, something's moving inside the meteor and the power goes out all around the area. After a brief battle with Pulzar both Wily and Bass are injured, but manage to escape and go into hiding. The Six were eating at a local restaurant in their human forms when Thudnerman first confronts them shortly before being caught by police shortly before the electronics went haywire. The cash register displayed symbols in a code Andon quickly deciphered as "Doomsday has arrived." Worried, the Six brought the Mechanical Maniacs in to assist (they were staying at S6 HQ at the time; Ice VS Red happens near the end of the Mech's Series 4). Animals were running wild, the sun was blotted out and plants were quickly dying (including Forte Chan's mango tree). Gary and Tim went to investigate the meteorite and, upon touching it, Gary saw flashes of Pulzar being subdued by Red (whom he didn't recognize). While going out on another patrol Cutman (Jason) lets Gary in on a secret - that he's had enough and wants to quit. Their conversation is interrupted when Thunderman attacks. Their battle is interrupted by a surprise appearance of Pulzar who paralyses the entire group before leaving (without actually doing anything) and leaves Gary unconscious. Gary waves up (in Forte Chan's mango tree home) and the team realizes that Pulzar had left for downtown Megalopolis where the Mechs are patrolling. In the city the Mechs are goofing off instead when Red and Pulzar approaches the team and stops their revelry dead in it's tracks. Snakeman was frozen by Pulzar and the bug quickly hid itself. Soon after a much more powerful Red (disappointed in not finding the Sinister Six) floated down and threatened the Megaman 3 team. Shadowman tried to bribe his way out (threatening to show pictures of Red hitting on Gemnini Red from long ago), but the evil Iceman merely laughed at the ridiculousness of it and countered that he could control the press and reveal Shadowman's use of counterfeit money. Then Geminiman lost his temper and started a physical attack between the Mechs and Red who was either impervious to attacks or simply phased through them. He deliberately put Needlegal into the line of fire from a powered-up Gemini Lazer causing great damage to Shadowman's sister to the point where she went into stasis lock. Enraged, Shadowman attacked Red, who easily overpowered him. After an impressive display of power in which he turned into clouds, caused a storm, and shot hail at the Mechs, Red disappeared and the Mechs went back to S6 HQ to recuperate. There, Shadowman explains what happened after Gary left Red in the Star Wars universe and relates that to Gary (explaining that he used the time travel device to observe events as a phantom; which is all he could do as it was broken beyond repair). Gary took a stroll, pondering Red's origins and his role in them when he spotted Thudnerman. Thunder muttered to himself about the S6 abandoning him and leapt off to S6 Mansion, but not before he was overheard by a skulking Super Chaos who followed him, with an idea about who he was. Thunder attacked the Six at the headquarters; their defences being down as they recognized the intruder as Edward. However, he was unprepared for the Mechs and together they captured Thunderman. The Six angrily questioned their captured foe when Jason pieced together his identity based on his intimate knowledge of the team. The team ponders this as Thunder reveals Red had saved him. After this reveal they leave to find Pulzar (thinking he's gone to attack Forte Chan's bakery, based off a pattern Andon has figured out), but don't manage to find him. Meanwhile Gary has made his way to where the Mechs had battled Pulzar, seeing it as a good starting place. Using intuition he discovered thousands of Neo Dragoon copies slumbering in capsules. A computer greeted Gary as Red and gave Iceman the identity of the villain behind this plot. Gary quickly attempts to get the computer to halt the Neo Dragoon production and destroy those already made, but it doesn't recognize his voice. It's then that Gary is attacked by Pulzar and Gary realises Red was the one who had tamed the beast. After a chase Gary managed to escape the beast thanks to quick thinking, a conveniently placed hoverboard, and a last-minute assist from Super Chaos. and the security systems, but didn't manage to destroy Red's "Army of Darkness". Gary rejoined the Six and was told Edward was Thunderman. Unfortunately Pulzar was hot on his heels (Gary having to run because he didn't have enough energy to teleport away). This time Andon had a flash of inspiration and reversed the electrons in this Thunder Beam, making the energy unstable or "bad" for the creature. Still, Andon alone wasn't enough to stop the creature so Gary, thinking quickly, teleported himself, Andon, and Pulzar to the power plant. There they turned Meanwhile the Mechs were working on reviving Needlegal by repairing her systems just enough to be able to turn into their Navi forms from their Viral Infection days (Topman as Gutsman.EXE and Shadowman as Shadowman.EXE) in order to repair her system from the inside. Working quickly the Navis sensed the large collection of "bad energy" in the power plant area and stopped by, disrupting the systems in the place, giving a much-needed distraction that allowed the Six to get through Pulzar's defences. First Cutman chopped off Pulzar's horn (which allowed the creature to control it's dark energy) and the Guts followed up by plunging a plant's worth of energy (which Andon had "turned bad") into the bug, killing it. Unfortunately Pulzar crushed Cutman's torso during the battle, seriously injuring the Sinister Six member. Soon after, however, Cutman was repaired and Needlegal was restored as well. Unfortunately, even with Pulzar's death the planet was still dying and there was still Red's army of Neo Dragoons to account for. The Six decided to call in even more help including the Gutsman-to-be Windman, Xardion, Clownman, Wily's Warriors (including Ben as Heatman), Forte Chan, Groovy Ket, Drizl, Sola, Super Chaos, Ridley, and anyone else with a connection to the Sinister Six (including all the people who would make up the new Sinister Six). No sooner were the heroes assembled than the Neo Dragoons were released. After a rousing speech by Lennon the 300 Megaman Community members the Six assembled were ready for battle. Disguised as a horde of Magma Dragoons the MM army attacked the astonished Neo Dragoons with their leader leaping to the fore to confront his father (who was also disguised as Magma Dragoon). Unfortunately, although Ben tried to distract Neo by pushing his buttons, the mad Dragoon saw through his father's weak attacks and soon peeled off his armour to reveal Heatman. With their disguises useless the Megaman army reformed into ranks and used coordinated attacks against the Dragoons (as opposed to the melee from before). Unfortunately, despite well-coordinated attacks, sheer numbers and power tipped the battle in favour of the Neo Dragoon army. Meanwhile Gary set out to confront his evil twin. After a brief stop at the warehouse the Neo Dragoon were created in (and finding it completely erased) Gary teleported to the meteor crash site, hoping to use it to once mare establish a mental link with Red in order to discover his location. Unfortunately Thunderman was waiting for him (having been rescued by Red). Gary confronted his former friend using wooden mallets to nullify Thunder's electric attacks. Totally under Red's influence Thunder wouldn't stop his attacks forcing Gary to impale him on a large icicle, seemingly killing him. Gary's wounds quickly healed enough for him to consult the meteor and find Red in a general sense which Gary could use to pinpoint Red more exactly. Red wasn't far and Gary confronted him. After a quick conversation Gary attacked his double. Unfortunately Red was super powerful and Gary found himself overwhelmed. As Gary was bounced around in an unconscious state the sprites of the departed X-Force members imbued him with their power (and the power lost to the surviving members, which they still had access to), including that of their Perfect Forms. This healed his wounds and allowed him to use attacks that actually hurt the powerful Iceman Red. The two fought and Gary used his new strength to beat back his double. It seemed all was lost when Red severed Gary's left hand, but Gary turned it into a buster and fired a blast containing all the powers of the X-Force at Red, debilitating the evil robot. In desperation Red pulled at the fabric of reality in order to destroy the present timeline as he did to the X-Force's (saving a little bit of power to shunt himself backwards in time to start again). Using the last of the X-Force's power Gary created a shield-vortex trapping himself and the mad Iceman Red in it's centre. He used Red's own reality-destroying entropy to use for this vortex, managing to take control of it due to Red's surprise at his tactic (with strategies possible gleamed from his own mental connection to Red). Red tackled him in frustration, abandoning his escape plan. In his final moments Red seemed to be freed of the evil that consumed him for so long and he and Gary understood each other. Then the vortex collapsed and both Gary and Red died. With Red destroyed the Neo Dragoon army simply stopped in it's tracks and fell apart and the original Neo Dragoon fled. The Six went looking for Gary and found a strange light which relayed the battle between Ice and Red. When the scene was finished the five remaining Sinister Six members gained their own Transmetal armours, a parting gift from Iceman. After Ice VS Red the Six aided the Mechanical Maniacs in stopping a Decepticon invasion and taking down Galvatron once and for all. Pre-Season 4: The New Team's Unwritten Origin In her bio Britt makes no mention of having died at the army of Neo Dragoon's hands and instead says she put herself in a coma after she found out Gary died. At some point she and Ice get into a relationship. The transition from the original Six to the "new" Sinister Six was never shown in an actual epilogue, but several hints were dropped in notes and in their intro epilogue (written by Gauntlet, it was created long after the new team had formed) and even morel hints were dropped around over time in bios and character information pages and ideas on how that came about came and went. This is an attempt to string them all together cohesively, making up details when necessary. After Gary's death the original S6 disbanded and disappeared. Seeing his chance Dr. Wily decided to make his own version of the team in order to fuel his desire for world conquest. For some reason the original members of the Sinister Six abandon their Transmetal Amours and Dr. Wily managed to obtain them. The mad scientist decided to use the personalities of some of the fallen community members from the battle with Red - Erik (Windman), Britt ("Quickie" or Quickman), Odin, and Rich. Under Nth's secret influence Wily also decides to clone Heatman's personality (which he has easy access to as Wily's Warriors began to work for him at this point), however things go wrong and Fireman winds up mellower and delusional. Things go even worse for Wily as the new Six turn against him, overcoming a control chip he placed into them. Seeing their chance to revive Gary in some way they program the new Iceman with Gary's personality and their own experiences with him, happy that they're able to have him back in some way. The new Six's first real adventure was against Kefka. Nobody quite knows what happened during this adventure, but they managed to save the world from the villain and, perhaps in this adventure, found out that copy Gary hid his consciousness within the Transmetal amour, so copy Gary became the true Gary. Gary would save Cut Chan's life before it was all over. Season 4 The New Sinister Six first met the old Sinister Six in the second Megaman Superhero convention. The dialogue makes it clear that they haven't met before this and they're friendly towards each other. During the reality warping "Crisis on Earth Capcom" the Six meet their Powered Up compatriots, Timeman and Oilman. Despite moist of the anomalies of that adventure being cleared up at the end these two persisted. After a few adventures Elecman (Odin) receives a call from Scorpion saying that the time has come to betray the team. Odin leads them all to a warehouse and they're ambushed by Scorpion and a revived Pulzar as Odin abandons his Elecman armour, claiming Scorpion offered him power in exchange for his betrayal. Unfortunately for the villains the factory's also int he sights of several bounty hunters (Samus, Squall, and the new Elecman - Leon (already in his Transmetal Elecman armour) who leap into fight them when it;s clear they're going to be trouble. Odin managed to kill Squall, but Erick and Ben manage to snatch his sword away from him and (seemingly) kill him with it. Quickly turning their attention to the revived Pulzar they use the sword to kill him as well. With that Scorpion retreats and Samus betrays Leon and ditches him so that only she can collect the reward money (unfortunately for her Scorpion was hiding on the ship and kills her in cold blood). Nearing the end of Season 4, the Six face against the Six Squad and defeat them easily. Odin also showed up (after seemingly dying int he last adventure) only to be turn himself over peacefully when confronted by Leon and Britt. Wondering at this the Six are relieved when an alarm sounds, relieving themselves of boredom. They meet Apple, who's using her wiles to easily rob a jewelry store. There she uses her magic to drive the men crazy as she makes her escape. This happens twice again until she's confronted by Cut who, as a woman, is immune to her charms. They engage in a physical fight, but Apple uses the other members of the Six to best her. Cut returns with the other female team members including Needlegal, Spark Chan (Classi), Toad Girl (Zapper), Bright Babe (Jet), and Crystal Girl (Crys). Together they hold the other Sinister Six members back as Cut Chan dispatches Apple. In the Season 4 finale Scorpion orchestrates a series of crimes throughout Megalopolis, ambushing each of the members who are sent in to stop them. Scorpion's minions include the Sleek Squad, Super Chaos, Apple, Flame Mammoth (who is a TV actor they've seen in prior epilogues), Soviet Commando (who just showed up out of nowhere), another clone of Pulzar, and Odin. They capture the Six, but they are found and rescued by Time Girl and Oil man who want to join the team. After refusing them they leave and the Six take on Scorpion's team member individually (with the Sleek Squad all fighting Gary as a group). Naturally they manage to prevail this time, using intelligence and luck (and Pulzar dies again). Scorpion sends Odin after the team and he holds his own, but is eventually defeated. Despite all this Scorpion manages to get away with a weapon he's building. Soviet Commando limps away and swears off villainy. Season 5 In another adventure it appears as though the old Sinister Six have gone bad, including an old version of Gary. They fight, but are evenly matched with the old S6 having experience and the new countering with superior firepower. They try settling things with a contest, but the two teams wind up tying. They decide to settle it with a tie breaker. The New S6 win thanks to a drunken IRA interfering with the race. With the old S6 defeated Minion reveals himself to have been the old Iceman in disguise (and with a Gary personality program guiding his actions). He, being quite the sportsman, released the old S6 from his hypnosis. In the end the entire scheme was shown to be a plot by General Cutman. The final S6 adventure starts with the S6 investigating Super Chaos' murder. They begin their investigation at the Sinister Six PC's base where they discover that it's been trashed. Parts of the PC team are everywhere (Zero tracked them down on a whim and destroyed them all, although the heroes don't know this at the time). They're then confronted by the culprits - Scorpion, Odin, and Neo Dragoon. The team tries to point out that they aren't the ones Neo is even angry at, but unhinged Dragoon has none of it and fights the team. Scorpion is content to watch, but Odin decides to challenge his successor as that fight is going on, but they're interrupted by Neo who wants the entire team to himself. However, Fireman, healed by Nth, takes on his "son" all on his own and the S6 attack Scorpion. This doesn't last for long as Fireman and Neo Dragoon use their posers to heat up the base beyond anyone's tolerance. They hit a gas main causing the entire place to explode taking out both Ban and Neo Dragoon. The Six are rescued from the explosion by Nth who reveals himself to be a future version of Gary. He laments about not being able to save Ben and about other contradictory events before disappearing and his base aging and collapsing; his fate having been changed. The Six black out and awaken at the dump, unharmed and meet Time and Oil who say they rescued them from an inferno. Days later (story time) the other teams are occupied and the Six resolve to ask Ben (Heat) to take Ben (Fire)'s spot. They (along with Time and Oil) immediately head towards the very boarders of Skull Castle to invite Heatman to the team only to find the base in ruins. They have a short conversation with Bass before the robot passes out from his injuries. The Six sift through the rubble when the old Sinister Six arrive to help. They decide a break's in order and the teleport to S6 HQ to catch up. It lasts until the S6 pass out, having been drugged. They wake up to find the mansion engulfed in flames with Oilman screaming in pain. Outside Apple watches the mansion fall apart with the old S6 completely under her power. Time Girl's power allows the Six to escape and they fight Apple and the old S6. Thanks to the element of surprise and more powerful attacks the new Six manage to defeat the old S6, and Dr. Light programmed barriers to stop Apple's influence. But she isn't out of tricks and sends a mutated Mega Blooper and Muffinman to attack the heroes. On Muffinman's urging Blooper attacks the team with electricity, injuring them all but injuring Gary worst of all. In desperation Leon turns his attack against him killing their old. Muffinman attacks himself, but is quickly dispatched. The robot police come in to mop up and take Apple and the old S6 away. Tim (still under Apple's influence) tells Erik to get the guy who sent Apple (and the rest of them) against the S6 - General Cutman (while also revealing that it was the General who's been behind the tragic events of the last week). The Six were given the co-ordinates to the General 's base - a factory outside of Yumland where he greets them personally. He summons the Sleek Squad and reveals that he was responsible for their creation (as he had manipulated the police bots at the time to do his bidding). He then summons Scorpion, Odin, a remade Super Chaos, and a remade Neo Dragoon (in the image of Transmetal Fireman using what he could find of Ben as a base). This was possible using the Necronomicon (which he acquired in a Wily's Warriors adventure) and his own genius. They all fight until Scorpion managed to nail Gary with Cybervenom. The heroes stop as the General promises to heal Gary in exchange for their surrender. The S6 were placed in a cell within General Cutman's lab along with Kefka (who is in another cage and hooked up to machinery). They see that the General has tame dup with their entire rogues gallery including Minion, Gassman, Buster Rod G, and City Garage. In a conversation with an impatient Scorpion the General reveals that he doesn't intend to kill the sinister Six, but to reprogram them and use their fame and influence for his own ends and that Scorpion himself isn't an equal partner in their venture. He also reveals that he killed the original Odin and replaced him with a copy. Scorpion turns to all of the S6 villains, but they're fully behind the General . Enraged the doomsday weapon attacks, but he's quickly felled by General Cutman and Odin (with the General remarking that he'd bring him back smarter). Using the Necronomicon and his machinery General Cutman transforms Gary into a new Iceman Red, killing Kefka in the process. As that's going on, however, the base is attacked by the Sinister Six's old friends, the Backstreet Project. As the General is busy reviving red Britt talks the copy of Odin, who still has the power to absorb electricity, into freeing the Six (and Time). Angered, General Cutman deactivated the damaged copy remotely. As they fight Kefka dies and the Necronomicon erupts into flames. Red is reborn! But things don't go as expected for the General as Red turns on his, angered by the kill switch in his head (which he deactivated). They're about to battle when Neo stumbled into the factory and explodes, killed by Wily's latest creation - Zero, who has also killed the Sleek Squad and the Backstreet Project. The factory erupts into chaos as ed, Zero, and General Cutman fight each other with the Six and all the villains caught in the middle. During the fight General Cutman's Scissor Army is revealed (this incarnation is a mass of General Cutman copies without the intelligence) and he unleashes it against Zero and Red. In the battle Zero and Red gain a mutual respect and vow to save each other for last a they kill Super Chaos one last time. After a large explosion Red kills Buster Rod offhandedly and Rich faces against General Cutman himself. Dazed from the explosion Rich is able to pummel the normally agile robot. Bombman produced one last bombs and forcefully holds General Cutman in place to ensure victory. Both are caught in the explosion and that's the end of the General (for now). With the General gone Gasman loses his nerve and Minion turns on him, but is dispatched by Zero before he can do much else. With General Cutman gone the factory's auto destruct sequence activates. Gary tosses Leon around and Britt pleads with him to stop. Red asserts that he's no longer Gary, but hesitates. Zero decided to "help" red by blowing a hole through Cut Chan which causes the Gary part of Red to assert dominance. In short order Red uses his power to destroy Zero, blowing up this version of Wily's creation once and for all. Afterwards Red vanishes and the Iceman we know is once again in full control of his faculties. Before the Six can do much else the factory explodes. At the last minute Time uses her power to slow time and Gary used the remains of Red's powers to shield the team from the explosion. Battered the Six survive, but everyone, especially Gary is extremely damaged. It's revealed that Wily's restored his forces and the old S6 was released from prison. Unfortunately they've been locked into their "human" forms with their power chips removed. Their days as crime fighters have come to an end. Time Girl also decided to retire as a way of moving on after Oil's demise. In a tragic echo of real life, however, the epilogue version of Gary fell down the stairs and died because of complication arising from his injuries in battle. Post Sinister Six Each member of the Six would go their separate ways for a time. Rich would up dying in WANTED to give closure to his younger brother Kenta Eigen. The rest of the Sinister Six would return once more during the Business of War. A revived General Cutman kidnapped his old enemies and brainwashed them into being his last line of defence, giving himself the powers of Fireman and Iceman in addition to his own and granting Britt Bombman's powers. Ultimately they were all defeated and the remainder of the Six helped the Mechs fight the Scissor Army in the War's final moments. At the end a very different Gary from General Cutman's own reality crossed over into the main timeline and helped deliver the final blow against Mesmerman. The Sinister Six all decided to go with him back to his own reality in order to help him restore it to some semblance of normality (although Leon eventually returned). For more information visit the Mechanical Maniacs Timeline. Characters and Other Notes *Characters in the Sinister Six's Series *Ben - aka Fireman (of the New S6) , Magma Dragoon (of the X-Force), Heatman (of Wily's Warriors), Hardman (of the Mechanical Maniacs, after his S6 days), and a certain mischievous fox. *Rich - aka Bombman (of the New S6). *Leon - aka Elecman (of the New S6). *Iceman Red - The twisted original Iceman. *Super Chaos - One of the principal villains throughout the Sinister Six's series. *General Cutman - The evil genius villain from an alternate reality. *'S6 Mansion' - The base of operation for the team is a huge mansion in the middle of a forest behind an iron gate on the outskirts of the city. They keep many of the outer rooms unoccupied, vacant, and creepy to keep people away. It's the inner rooms at the heart of the mansion that show the Six's fun personalities. In the final S6 adventure the mansion is burned down by the old Sinister Six themselves, under Apple's influence. Much later on Ben (as Hardman) bought the property and goes there to reminisce about old times. *'Island Prison' - Where all the villains are housed when caught. Unlike the Robot Prison found in Mech stories, they retain their bodies and mobility. *The Sinister Six earned their name during their rampage in Megaman 1. The name stuck even after their reformation. The Six actually spent some time working for Wily before Light was able to wipe Wily's control from them. each coming close to killing Megaman. *The Six are known to raise their hands and shout "Sinister Six, REUNITE" to summon a burst of light that no one except Elec is immune to. *During "Edward's Funeral" the team flies. They would later disavow all knowledge of this. *One of the Six's strongest attacks is knows as the "Circle of Doom". All members of the six surround their enemy and combine their energy (resulting in different coloured glows for each hero) and they use all their special weapons at one, amplified, to destroy their enemy. *In the Sinister Six epilogues all Lightbots (including all the Sinister Six and Iceman Red) have the ability to copy robot master abilities. In "My ... What Weird Powers you Have" the six use their ability to copy Gauntlet's powers after he displays several unusual abilities (such as summoning a frog and turning into a log) in order to unravel some of the mysterious ninja's mysteriousness. Unfortunately, a spell from Buster Rod G caused their copy ability to malfunction and it just didn't work out at all. *One idea for Gary's revival was that he would be split into four "pieces" that the team would have to find in a mad scramble. This would be dropped. Originally, the revived Gary was going to have a very spotty memory. This idea was never really used and his memory was just as good as it ever was, so the idea was dropped. The revived Gary was also not going to be the true Gary; he was going to be just based off the Six's memories of Gary. The knowledge that he wasn't truly himself was going to make this new Gary more somber than the old. However, the somber note never really played out in the epilogues and the entire idea of a revived not-Gary was dropped. At one point Kefka was going to have a hand in the creation of the new Sinister Six, but the bios mention only Wily. In memory of the original Kefka idea he's mentioned in the first canon appearance of the new S6. The original of the New Sinister Six was never folly developed as a story while Gary was still alive. He actually went through several ideas and began writing stories for the new team before they were actually introduced leading to disinterest in actually making the story. The original ideas for the New Sinister Six include: From an old update: Iceman vs Red marks the end of The Sinister Six's first Generation. So what happens next? A new era emerges. In The Future of Megaman: Battle Network.. The Sinister Six are completely different. The Members are the same, but now instead of transforming into their Robotic selves, they now have their own Net Navis to do battle with. This generation will have nothing to do with The first one. You may wonder why Edward is back, and other questions will come to mind. Like, where's Andon? This was made before Gary decided to get a whole new team and before the Battle Network teams really took off. From an old character write-up: Stats: Thought to have perished during the Iceman vs Red Saga, Iceman returns in his Transmetal armour as a twisted wreck of his former self. Confused, and short of small memory loss, Iceman works solo as a "gasp" outcast in the Sinister Six 2nd Generation. The Sinister Six now having The Ice Climber Nana as Gary's replacement still believe Gary was destroyed sometime ago. Iceman still sports his mallet, only it's green, and coated with silver. (Has a totally different Transmetal sprite) The "totally different" Iceman sprite was made by Gauntlet prior to the one used (Gauntlet made Iceman and Fireman's sprites while tweaking the others to match other representation of their characters). It was rejected because Gary simply didn't like Ariga's design as a representation of himself. From an e-mail: I was thinking of giving "Kefa" a bigger role here with his 'collecting' hobby. What does he want to collect? Transmetal armour, and which two teams as them? Well, Kefa actually takes the armour away, and Wily teams up with him to actually make 'clones' of the S6 and The Mechs using the Transmetal armour. It ends with the Mechs getting their armour back, but the cloned S6 become unique. Part of this idea was pursued and a partial story was written but never completed. The idea would be further refined: the new personalities of the S6 would be based off dead community members in Ice VS Red as well as a copy of Ben's personality (Gauntlet would be very much against a copy of Bren being used for Fire). Gary himself, however, would remain a mere copy as his body was lost. Erik (Windman) dies in Ice VS Red specifically to introduce him with this idea in mind. From the current bio: History: Gary was apart of the original Sinister Six, before the new members came into the picture. However, The real Gary was destroyed when he committed a heroic act of sacrificing himself to destroy his evil clone, Iceman Red. During Wily's escapade to revive the Sinister Six, Gary was cloned into a new body. Since his original personality program was completely wiped out, Wily developed a new personality for Iceman. When the New Sinister Six overthrew Dr. Wily and became heroes, Rich, Ben, Britt, Odin, and Erik fixed his personality chip into the new wise cracking Iceman. This Iceman still is not the same as the old one, and tends to act more serious than the original. The new team tried their best to copy his personality, and quoted by Erik: "It's close enough." Gary still pranks, farts, and annoys, and that's all the Sinister Six wanted from their old ally. Even though the original Gary is dead, this Gary is still full of life and pride, and it brings good humour to the team when all looks bad. Gary still sports his trademark Mallet, and is seen whacking the hell out of anything that possesses a head on their shoulders. The idea that Gary had a darker personality and lacked the original's memories remained until "Havoc at Hogwarts 2" which was written as if Gary was just the same guy as ever. Since the memory loss and personality change was never addressed earlier and since it was just tremendously inconvenient the idea that the new Gary was a different person from the old with a new personality was dropped. Sprites representing the team These were the original sprites used for the Sinister Six in their series. After a time, they gained "Transmetal Armour". Category:Megaman Teams